Sonai Soga
Sonai Soga is a powerful shinobi hailing from a near extinct clan. After he deserted his family, he went to travel the world in search of his true home. He met Ashiki, who taught him many skills that earned him a place as one of the world's top medical-nins. Background Sonai was born in a mysterious village, under the Soga Clan linage. Sonai was a bright child, who's taijutsu skills and ninjutsu skills were above average. His family branch of the Soga clan was deemed to always be sacrfices and guards for the village, which Sonai didn't agree to. After the became old enough for his destiny, Sonai rejected his family. Running away, Sonai found family friends who lived in Kirigakure, and began to live as a Kirigakure citzen. It was at this time Sonai felt he had accomplished all he could, having awakened his Byakugan and his Freezing Release abilites. They made him strong, and combined with his eyes he became a force to reckon with. He decided he would go travel, and he had a pal to travel with. However, during their journey, they were ambushed and had started to fight for their lives. An earthquake had begun, and watching his friend get swallowed by the earth shattered Saidro, causing him to snap. He tried to save him, but ultimately failed. He then ended up freezing the area, out of anger of his friend. Wandering around, Sonai began to help people, no matter the size or strength. One fateful day, Sonai rescued some toads, who were being attacked. They ended up teaching him Sage Mode, which he spent three years with them, and learned to use Senjutsu with his Byakugan. After this, Sonai decided to find his own place, and look for a place he could call his own. He ended up stumbling upon Fubukigakure, where Doujinn praised his use of the Freezing Release. Believing Doujinn's words, he decided to stay, and soon became the Head Medic. Appearence Sonai wears a white kimono, and wears a white shirt underneath. He has long white hair and near pale skin. He always travels in the usual ninja foot wear, and when he is working in the hospital, he wears a lab coat with Head Medic written on the back. Personality As a child and teenager, Somai was very rebelious, and didn't approve of anything he was set to do under his family's name. He spent alot of his time training, and didn't have alot of friends. After setting out on his journey, Sonai felt free, and became more open and friendly with people, and even started making friends. When Sonai lost his friend, he began to slowly fall to darkness, and became depressed and lonely. However, when he learned Sage Mode, he saw a new light, and his hope was restored and became a kind hearted person once more. When he was discovered by Doujinn and began working for him, he began to only care for him and the people of Fubukigakure, making him an exclusive medic. Abilites Nature Transformation Saidro can use four chakra natures;Fire Release from his Sage training, Wind Release, Water Release, and Earth Releasefrom using Freezing Release, and has knowledge in Yang Release from using medical ninjutsu. Medical Ninjutsu Sonai learned Medical Ninjutsu from Ashiki, who was happy to meet a person devoted to help others. She taught him basic medical ninjutsu, and once he seemed ready, she prepared him for the special seal. He stored chakra into his forehead for 8 years, until it finally appeared. Sage Mode Sonai learned Sage Mode from the toads, after rescuing some from some shinobi seeking senjutsu knowledge. Grateful for his help, the toads welcomed him to Mount Myōboku to see if he was worthy. The Great Toad Sage deemed him worthy to learn senjutsu, due to his pure and kind heart. Sonai spent three years learning Sage Mode, and afterwards, was deemed a perfect Sage. When his Sage Mode is activated, toad eyes show. After learning to balance senjutsu with his Byakugan, Sonai developed what he calls Byakugan Sage Mode. This is mix between his Sage Mode and Byakugan abilities. His Byakugan turns an orange color, and his hair sticks out. His fighting style is a mix between Frog Kata and Gentle Fist, which he calls Gentle Kata, which fuses senjutsu with Byakugan moves. Rasengan Due to a mistake during training, Sonai is able to use a form of the Rasengan. During his training with Ashiki, she was teaching him how to focus Chakra, which he was attempting with his Byakugan. He was trying to develop a technique that allowed him to make a smaller rotating technique, which became similar to the Rasengan in forming in the palm. Ashiki immediately revealed a scroll she took from her departure of Konoha, and had Sonai learn from it. He ultimately began training for his own use, and after a long period, became able to use it and other forms. He later on became able to combine it with his Freezing Release, making it even stronger. Dojutsu Due to his unique clan, Sonai was able to awaken the Byakugan, which he takes to the highest level of power. Byakugan In both his eyes Sonai has the Byakugan, which gives him great taijutsu and sensory type abilites. He is able to retract his Byakugan to match his normal eye at will. The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. The Byakugan is also able to see through solid objects and smokescreens, even through most barriers as only a particularly strong barrier such as the Four Black Fogs Formation is able to somewhat distort the Byakugan's perception. It can also differentiate between non-corporeal clones and see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. The dōjutsu also has the ability to follow high-speed movement. Arguably its greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Byakugan can detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. The Byakugan can also discern a transformation from the real person through their chakra. The Byakugan is noted to have greater vision and insight than the Sharingan. It is from the Byakugan's especially acute perception of chakra that the users are able to employ a signature fighting style: Gentle Fist. Able to strike without force, and yet do more damage to a ninja than some of the most powerful ninjutsu, the Gentl Fist is one of the deadlist styles. Unlike most taijutsu styles, which is focused on external injuries, the Gentle Fist style focuses mainly on internal injuries. Each strike, when placed correctly, strikes along the chakra pathway system, which is the network of vessels that carry chakra. This network is closely intertwined with the functioning of the body's organs, and so, when the keirakukei take damage, the organs suffer as well. This make the Gentle Fist highly dangerous to face as one cannot train one's internal organs to become stronger. The only possible defence is to stop the Gentle Fist's hits from connecting. Along the keirakurei are 361 pinprick-sized nodes called tenketsu, or chakra points, which only the more skilled users can see. When struck, the Byakugan user can choose to either seal, or forcibly open these tenketsu, thus giving the user complete control over their opponent's chakra system, potentially letting the user seal the victim's body through its stopped chakra flow. Thanks to the Byakugan, there is a certain technique that can absorb chakra from a target.